Analyte test strips have been used with analyte test meters to provide measurements of analyte levels of a sample. One common application is the determination of blood glucose levels for diabetics. Typically, a diabetic obtains a test strip, inserts it into a glucose meter, pricks his finger using a lancet, and then applies a blood sample to the test strip so the meter may provide a blood glucose measurement.
A number of test strips are usually stored together in a vial having a cap to close the vial. When a test strip is needed, the patient opens the container and inserts a finger or two into the container to grab the test strip. Typically, the vial is usually small and includes a large number of small test strips. If too many analyte test strips are included in the vial, obtaining a single test strip from the vial can pose a small challenge for some users (e.g., diabetic patients). With too many test strips disposed at approximately the same height within the container, the ends of the analyte test strips act collectively as a sort of barrier or surface that prevents the user from easily grabbing a test strip. The more test strips in the container, the less space exists between the test strips for a user to insert a finger tip to grab a test strip. This often leads to the patient trying to forcefully push or wedge their finger tip into a space between test strips to extract a test strip. This may prove difficult and frustrating as well, and may potentially lead to damaging test strips. Users may also find that it is easier to tip or shake the vial to slide multiple test strips partially or completely out of the vial to obtain a test strip. Such techniques may unnecessarily expose other test strips to potential contaminants outside the vial, and may also lead to the patient spilling one or more test strips.